Steins Experiment
by GirlUnknown1
Summary: Rated M for gore and nothing more. It has no connection to the plot of Soul Eater aside from Professor Stein and his madness. I'm not very good at summaries...


**Warning: Gore and over-use of adjectives.**

**A/N: I do not own Soul Eater. This is the full version of my English homework (the version I submitted to my teacher doesn't have as much detail). I wrote it while watching This Is Halloween Soul Eater AMV again and again and again... (I don't own that too). I apologize for any grammar and/or spelling mistakes. **

**In my opinion, it's not M rated, but that's just me. My friends keep on telling me I'm overly sadistic for a fourteen year-old which I find weird because they're the ones who watch movies like Saw and Final Destination. I have honestly never watched them from beginning to end before, but looking at the parts that I have seen (which is mostly the first 10-15 mins of the movies), I don't think this is any more sadistic than those movies.**

**Oh, and if you happen to be the kind of reader that scans quickly through text, like me, I suggest reading it at a slower pace so you have a higher chance of a better reading experience.**

* * *

One cold gloomy night, four boys were walking home. They passed a dark street and heard a noise coming from the darkness. They were afraid. They thought the noise sounded like someone was in serious trouble.

They decided to investigate. Slowly, they walked down the street into the darkness.

They found a man's silhouette looming over a bloody mess on the pavement. As the looked closer, they saw that the mess was a cut-up body, but it was so mangled, they could barely recognize it.

The man chuckled as the boys approached. "Your timing couldn't be more perfect," the man looked up and the boys got a glimpse of olive green eyes hidden behind a pair of glasses. "Now I don't have to search for more subjects." the man stood up and cautiously started to walk towards the boys. The boys, having an idea of the danger they were in, tried to run, but found that they couldn't. They were horrified at the sight of glowing stitches all over their bodies.

Once the man finally got out of the shadows, the boys saw that the man had stitches all over his face and he was turning a huge screw that went right through his head. "We don't want you escaping now, do we?" he chuckled. The man kept turning the protruding screw until they heard a satisfying click.

* * *

Next thing the boys knew, they were strapped securely on separate operating tables. They were in a lab that was most likely the madman's. They could tell from the stitches decorating the walls.

As they struggled with the straps, they heard the sound of a door opening, warning them of the man's presence. One of the boys managed to raise his head a bit to look around and saw the man walking to a cart laden with surgical equipment.

The man walked over to the closest boy with a syringe in hand. There was a green liquid inside it, ready for injection.

"S-Sir, please don't hurt us. We were just walking by; it's not like we did anything to you." the boy managed to squeak. By now, the boys were squirming frantically, trying to escape.

The man's grinned, amused by the boy's plea. "It doesn't matter whether you did or not, but to a scientist such as I, everything and everyone is an experiment and it is my job to see to them as such." the man answered as if he was talking about a great art.

Catching the boy's frightened gaze on the instrument in his hand, the man's grin widened. "I see you have taken an interest in my syringe. Allow me to explain; corpses, are no good to me; I must have breathing, living beings to operate on and they need to stay alive for as long as possible. This chemical," he gestured to the liquid in the syringe. "lengthens the annoyingly short time that humans stay alive during my experiments. In other words-" the man's eyes flashed over the boys. "this will keep you from dying too quickly from the excruciating pain that will surely be inflicted on you all." he finished as he injected the fluid into the struggling boy's arm.

As soon as the chemical was in the blood stream, the scientist wasted no time in slicing open the boy's leg. All of the boys screamed as the man literally _peeled_ the poor boy's skin away from the muscles and tendons. By now, there was a growing puddle of blood on the floor, but the scientist didn't stop there; he proceeded to cut out half of the muscle fibers to inspect the bone underneath. He deliberately plunged his fingers into the mass of muscle that was still connected to the leg and knead the muscle, while looking at his subject's reaction with what can only be explained as excitement; a twisted version of it.

The boy's screams were of pure agony and would break even the toughest man's heart, but this man didn't even seem to _have _one and would seem like he was a mere robot if not for the sight of the ecstatic emotion he was feeling portrayed on his mutilated face.

The other three boys were pleading with the scientist to let their friend go and were desperately shouting for help. The mad scientist simply paid no attention to them and had eyes only for the boy he was torturing. The boy had now lasted a little more than five minutes without passing out and even worse, dying which means the chemical was very effective indeed; a normal person wouldn't have made it past the part where the man peeled of the skin without at least passing out from the pain and blood loss.

Eventually, after a few more minutes of the horrible procedure, the chemical's effects wore out and the young boy died from the pain and - the boys were sure of it - blood loss; the scientist and the boy were drenched in blood and there was also the pool on the floor.

During the last moments of their friend's life, they had accepted the fact that they were going to die and threw all hope of this nightmare miraculously stopping out of the window. They instead, for the sake of their friend, tried to console him as much as possible despite the fact that the scientist had moved to the boy's arm and repeating the same ministrations.

After noticing the absence of screams the scientist straightened up and looked sadly at the boy - not because of feeling remorse, the expression looked more of disappointment - "Even with the chemical it still didn't live long enough." he sighed. - The boys flinched at how he called their friend 'it' - The man stood there, and for a moment, looked like a normal person without the mad glint in his eye. The boys saw this and felt their hope rise up again, thinking the man was over the madness, but was instantly crushed as the saw it return.

The man chuckled a bit and turned to the boys. "Well, I guess this means I have to double- no, triple the dose on you three."

* * *

**A/N: If you made it down here, can you please tell me what you think of it? I just posted this one to see peoples reaction and I'll only post fanfic like this once in a while unless some readers request for more. This is just in a way, an experiment for me.**

**No, I am not a psychopath.**


End file.
